Where The Heart Can Be Found
by Rethinking
Summary: The first human raised on Pandora soon realizes that it is where she does truly belong. She joins with the new family she loves and decides to fight against the Skypeople.
1. Chapter 1: Come And Meet The Grunt

**A/N:** Hello! As you can see this is my first story I am publishing on this site. I apologize if it is crappy, but I would appereciate reviews! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! I DO NOT own James Cameron's Avatar in any shape or form.

-Human Language-

-_Na'vi Language_-

Chapter 1: Come And Meet The Grunt

'One day, I will fly my own ikran.' I thought. I was on the porch of the avatar shack looking out towards the dense rainforest, watching banshees screech and cruise through the deadly sky. They were free, unlike me who's stuck as property in the RDA.

"What do you think your doing?" I recongnized the voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Grace Augustine's callow looking avatar smiling with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." I responded. She glided next to me on the rail. "You're always doing nothing. Did you forget? We have two new avatar joining us today." I rolled my eyes.

"I heard one of them is a marine." I said with a matter-of-fact tone to my voice. Suddenly, Grace grew and flared with indignation.

"Max told me this morning. The marine's brother couldn't come out here and he happens to have a twin who happens to be a goddamn marine. The last thing I need is a trigger happy moron, especially one in an avatar body."

She suddenly stopped about to continue, but silenced herself and had an expression as though she just had gotten slapped. I realized what she was doing.

She tries very had to hide her temper in front of me as long as I've known her, but there's no question to that she has anger issues.

"You goin' to Selfridge?" I asked. She shifted her weight. "After we meet them." She put unnecessary emphasis on 'we'. I slipped out a casual heavy sigh.

I never really enjoyed meeting new humans. They always talked too much about Earth. I hate Earth.

"You'll live, Savannah." Grace said noticing my sigh. I turned my head to face her. "Fine."

We both stood there in silence for a minute or two, both of us following the soaring path of the mighty birds who created them. At the same time, we both angled off the wooden rail and entered the shack.

Grace and I both changed out of our day clothes, and into our 'sleep' clothes. I rested on the small bed and heard the last screech of the banshee that cried out to me not to leave.

"Where's my goddamn cigarette?" I timed her on when she would say it. You could consider it to be Grace's catch phrase.

It was a ritual of her's to get the tech team to get her a cancer stick after every link.

I exited out of my capsule and soon saw the fresh meat. I can easily tell which one was which. One was tall and thin. He looked as though he had never been outside, or picked up a weight. Obviously, the pHd.

The other, however, was in a wheelchair. But that didn't fool me. I saw that he had subtle muscles draped over his arms and had a farmer's tan.

Clearly, a marine vetran having the only opportunity he could have with the RDA. An avatar driver.

They were being escorted by Max towards Grace's pod who had finally gotten her cigarette.

"Grace, Savannah," He called my name with a gesture telling me to come and meet the two. "this is Norm Spellman and Jake Sully."

Grace began to talk to Norm in Na'vi knowing he was taught before on Earth. "_Hello, Norm. How is your na'vi_?"

He slightly paused before responding. Probably thinking of what to say. "_May the Allmother smile upon our first meeting_." I giggled.

Whenever new avatars came, they were very proper and tried their best to greet the splenetic woman Grace was. Norm glanced at me with a worried expression like he had said something wrong.

Grace ignored me. "_Not bad, you do sound a bit formal_." Jake looked very puzzled. Of course, he had no idea of what they were saying. He had probably had little to no training of any kind for this mission.

The only thing he probably had knowledge of was from the military on how to use a gun.

"_I have been learning the language for five years, but there is still so much to learn_," Max stopped Norm, noticing Jake's confusion.

"Grace, this is Jake Sully." Jake held out a hand towards her requesting a hand shake. Bad move.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know who you are and I don't need you. I mean, I thought we had a pHd. You know, the man who's been training for this mission for over 6 years." Thus, errupted the volcano, Mt. Augustine.

"He's dead," Jake spoke up. "I know it's a big inconvenience." For a short second, I was for sure Grace actually felt bad for Jake, but it soon flooded out of her system.

"How much lab training have you had?" I asked. He turned his head and attention towards me. "I disected a frog once." I closed my eyes waiting for the worst from Grace.

"You see. They're just pissing on us without having the courtesy of calling it rain." I heard Grace beginning to walk away with fluid footsteps.

"Im going to Selfridge." Max tried to stop her. "No man, this is such bullshit."

When I finally heard Grace had left, I opened my eyes. Max returned and faced Jake. "Be here oh-eight hundred tomorrow. Try and use big words." I bit my tongue as he walked away tensely, trying to hold in my laughter.

Jake rubbed his temples and looked up to me. "Is she always like this?" He was a very handsome man. "No, well not to me. She'll loosen up on you." He placed his huge hands in his lap.

"Are you sure?" He knew I was uncertain from my voice.

"Truthfully, I don't know. She doesn't really like military men. You're our first soldier avatar."

I looked around searching for Norm and saw that he was affixed on the monitors. What a geek.

"So, how long have you been on Pandora?" He asked. Ugh, here we go. "Awhile." I said through my teeth. He noticed my voice entering into a vexation state. I could tell he was afraid to cross me like Grace.

"Sorry that I asked." He said defensively. I shook off his question and started rambling through Grace's space.

I found a dictionary by a table next to her pod. "Read this." I said handing it to him. He laughed and took the book.

"See ya tomorrow." He released the brake on his wheelchair and wheeled off to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"What did Selfridge say?" I asked Grace. We were in our small bunk room getting ready for bed after dinner. I pulled my perfectly straight bleach blonde hair into a bun.<p>

"He's putting Jake on our team as a sercurity escort." Grace said while her eyes glowered on a trash can avoiding mine.

"I was expecting they would." Grace was still penetrating through the trash can.

"You know you have to try and get use to him sometime. I would try now." She finally released her intense stare and set her eyes to mine.

"I just can't stand the jar head dropouts they keep sending. Especially ones for the avatar program. What's next? A grunt avatar army? The RDA just wants my department to crash and burn by sending him here." She said.

I spoke up. "They are just as important as the scientists. Where would we be without them? Probably dead. Who knows? He might just get us back into the village."

Grace snickered. "Please. His first instinct would be to shoot them." She was sort of right about that.

The military dogs get so spooked that they decide that shooting it would be the best option. Avatar or not, I expect Jake will act like that, especially since he had no training at all.

"Just try and be nice. He seems friendly." She stood up from her bed.

"Well you are going to watch him. If he gets into any trouble, your going to supervene him. You can survive out there if something went wrong. He couldn't. Selfridge would practically think I murdered him if his avatar dies in the forest."

I threw my arm in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll babysit him." She smiled.

I didn't really find Grace taking samples from tree roots and other plant life entertaining, so I would usually wander off and take photos of wildlife, or report any injured animals that would get sent to the animal an rehabilitation center.

I recalled the first day visiting there. I was 12 and I had been pestering Grace about wanting to go there. She finally gave in and took me there.

After that, I spent most of my time at the center. I learned a lot about Pandora's wildlife there and I had enough education that would probably equal up to a degree in xenozoology and veterinarian fields.

I could survive overnight in the wilderness if I wanted to. Strangely, it had always seemed like the planet was on my side, rather than against me.

But no avatar had ever spent the night outside in the open. No one in the RDA was allowed nights.

So I was excited to be able to watch the marine's curiosity take over him just like my first time on Grace's small expeditions.

"Well then, off to bed. Goodnight, Savannah." She kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. "Goodnight Grace."

* * *

><p>I was for sure that this was a dream. It was night on Pandora, and I was alone on the brightly illuminated jungle floor. There were no noises or any form of life, except me.<p>

"Grace?" I was caught off guard by my voice. It had a thick Na'vi accent. I looked down and happily saw that I was only wearing necklaces and a loincloth.

I had four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot instead of the normal five that an avatar had, or human for that matter.

"Jake?" I called out the marine's name wondering what was going on and where everyone was. I looked up and saw a medusa slowly hovering through the sky a few feet above my head. My head was suddenly filled with tranquilty and was cleared of worries of finding out what was going on.

I smiled at the large harmless creature wondering where my camera was, I no longer had my pack.

A bright light appeared next to the medusa and I saw that it was a ATOKIRINA (seed of the great tree), float down and land on my nose. I laughed and accidentally blew away the peculiar creature, and saw that instead of the warbonnet plants that were surrounding me, was a sacred willow. Only one thought crossed my mind. Go towards the tree.

I got closer and once I touched the pink coil like branches with my hands, I woke up.

I pushed the dream aside, knowing I had other things to worry and to think about. I glanced at the clock. It was almost time for Jake and Norm to link for the first time.

I could squeeze in a few basketball games with the avatar drivers before Norm and Jake linked.

I glanced to the end of the room, Grace wasn't there. She must be in the main link room preparing Jake and Norm for the dream like experience.

Being an avatar, was like living in a dream. It gave you a chance, especially me, to escape human life and pressure. It was a great stress reliever.

I kept the secret to myself that I didn't want to be human. I was perfectly fine in my avatar body.

We had one link bed in the bunk. I decided to save myself the trip to the link room where others will stop and try to talk to me.

I fired up the pod and got in. I laid there for probably 2 seconds before I found myself on the bed where I left my avatar yesterday. I observed the room and saw that all the other beds were empty.

They probably got up early to laugh at the two new drivers clumsiness. Daniel, one of my fellow avatars, walked in.

"What gives? Did you decide to sleep in today?" He said, supporting himself on the wide door frame.

I got up and opened the bed's chest and dressed out of my night clothes and put on an athletic shirt and shorts.

I looked under my normal clothes, and saw the native beads and loincloth. I rubbed my finger tips over the clothing, remembering the dream. My heart urned for me to put them on.

Before the schoolhouse had burnt down, one of the native girls named Neytiri had weaved and founded the outfit for me to wear whenever I came to the village. Grace declined the offer.

I only had worn it once. After the schoolhouse burnt down, I kept it under my clothes in my chest to keep, hoping one day I could return to the village.

The cotton shirts and short made it stuffy and sometimes hard to breathe. Today felt like one of those days.

"It's days like this I feel like I could run around naked and not care if anyone saw me." I said ingnoring his question.

Most of the avatars were uncomfortable with nudity and usually winced at some of the comments I made. Must be an Earth thing.

"You'd get written up." He said making a motion that symbolized him writing on paper. "Yeah, yeah I know. Are you up for a one-on-one?" I asked trying to get off the subject of me getting in trouble.

"Yes! Finally someone wants to play. I asked Noah and Charlotte. They both said they were 'busy'," He said using two blue fingers on his hands to create quotation marks at the word busy.

"They probably just want to watch the grunt." I began walking out and down the steps out of the shack and into the large garden me and Grace had planted years ago.

"Don't call him that. He's a nice guy." I said defending my new friend. He just snickered like Grace did. I ignored him. Classic, snooty scientists.

As I lead myself to the basketball court near the entrance to the link room, I was greeted by most drivers and humans. Daniel and I both got into starting positions and checked off to each other.

He got the ball and began dribbling. I approached him waving my hands and tried blocking him from shooting. He tried to wheel past me, but I mangaged to snatch the ball and I got it through the hoop.

"That was just luck." He snapped back at me as I showed a satisfying grin. I shooed him away. "Check me in loser." I called out. He stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed at his childish manner.

He tossed the ball, then I bounced it back, he bounced it back once more, and I began to make my way towards the goal. My objective was to make myself smaller so he had a lesser chance of stealing the ball away.

"Come on you ain't got no skill." I said, crouched over taunting him. I looked up and shot. Apparently, my arrogence got the best of me as I watched the ball bounce off the rim.

He was about to go off on me, but suddenly the door to the link room flew opened. It was Jake. He didn't recognize me as he passed by. He meerly called out to us, "Hey guys." and waved. Daniel and I both stared in disbelief.

New avatars were never allowed outside right after linking the first time. I could then see that he shouldn't of been.

Another avatar, which was Norm, Allison and Greg were all shouting to Jake for him to come back. I dropped the ball and began running after Jake and Norm who were heading for the avatar shack.

They both ran very clumsily in till they finally got use to there new, and stronger legs. Suddnely Jake stopped outside the shack. He took a massive breath and looked down to his feet to as though to check that they were still there. I saw Grace coming out. "Hey marine!" I yelled out, pushing Norm. He saw me and realized who I was.

I heard him say under his breath, "Damn." I smiled. "Savannah?" he asked. I simply nodded my head as he analyzed me carefully up and down, which sort of made me feel uncomfortable.

He turned as he heard Grace approaching. She also yelled at him, "Hey marine!" which made him laugh since they had both created a new name for him. "Grace?" He asked.

"Who else you expect numb nuts?" She reached out and tossed him a small fruit. "Think fast." She said as it flew into mid air. "Motor controls looking good." She noted. He easily caught the treat and bit into the juiciy fruit.

He made a sound of bliss from the food. It was probably the most tasteful thing he's eaten since he left Earth. Grace and I both laughed. I looked behind and saw Norm staring at Jake eating the fruit, licking his lips.

I snapped one off and handed it to Norm. He also made the same sound. We again laughed, enjoying their expressions to the new, richer, world. I took a moment to thank my parents for giving me up on a dying planet for a living one.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, I taught Norm and Jake the instincts of their avatar bodies and how to control them in a 'civilized' environment. That word disgusts me.<p>

I also made them do rope and hurdle courses so that they could build up on they strength their bodies needed and consumed.

They were terrible at the beginning, but I knew Jake was more than willing to do his best. He probably missed his legs.

It became darker after a while, when it only felt like a few hours. I showed them their beds and gave them their pajamas. They both changed, and I saw Jake sitting on the bed playing with his queue. I quickly jumped in on his curiosity.

"Don't play with that! You'll go blind!" I cautioned him. He took a last look at the strange pink tendrils wiggling, begging for a bond, and set it back down his back. "It's freaky." I laughed. "What?" He said noticing me laughing.

"It's funny watching your curiosity." He thought about it and chuckled lightly. "Must be entertaining then, huh?" "Very." I admitted. He then caught something he hadn't before. His expression re-entered 'freaky' as he stared into my eyes. I knew what he was refering to.

"Your eyes. They're purple." I held up my hand to stop him. I got asked all the time about them. I probably had the most brightest purple eyes. "My human eyes are also purple." I thought about continuing my story or not to him. He looked interested.

"It's a designer baby thing." He created an O shape with his mouth understanding. "I remember that use to be a huge trend in Europe. Bleach blonde hair and bright purple eyes." He said.

I didn't want to hear about Earth, but I decided to tell my story anyways.

"Not just any normal hair." I undid one of my braids. Normally, you would see where the braid had been, but the hair was perfectly straight. "Oh yeah. That was some gene they discovered right?" He asked.

"Yeah. My mom spent a lot of money on how she wanted me to look. Grace told me she was a model from France who wanted a baby. She didn't want to lose her figure, so she hired someone to carry me to birth. She paid for some genes she found in a sickly lab."

I felt like I was telling him too much information. But he seemed interested in what I had to say. He began to move his mouth as if he was going to say something.

Grace interrupted our conversation. "Settle down guys. See you at dinner kitties." I found my bed and the lights went out.

I again heard the same cry of my banshee, and I woke up, finding myself trapped in my human body.

**A/N:** Whoo! That was long! I hope you liked it. Just to clear things up on the main character Savannah, she wasn't raised on Earth. She was born there, just didn't live there to be able to remember anything about it. I hope I didn't cause any confusion. Thank you and again, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: A Clear Sign

**A/N: I'm glad to see that you survived the first chapter and wanted to read the second! I have been working on this chapter all day! (thanks to the help of three cups of coffee this morning, woo!) I hope you enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN James Cameron's Avatar (insert more legal stuff here...whatever.) NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**-Human Language-**

_**-Na'vi Language-**_

Chapter 2: A Clear Sign

I had the same dream that I had yesterday. Except this time it was two _atokirina_, and took my queue and hooked up to the pink branches of the willow, then woke up.

I had no time to think about silly dreams. But this dream felt possible, real, and right. "Come on! Come on! No time for sleep! Turdy flies us out of here in 10 minutes!" Grace screamed, surely waking me up.

"Chill, Grace, I'm going." When your an avatar driver, you don't care as much to what your human body looks like. I walked into the small bathroom.

I finally looked at myself in the mirror after two weeks. I almost scared myself. No wonder so many people around here looked at me so strangely.

I had dark circles under my eyes, and my skin was hideously covered with blemishes and oil. I may of been a designer baby, but I was nowhere close to perfect with looks. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and fired up the avatar pod. Everyone was probably waiting for me. Great.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" Jake was screaming having the time of his life in the sampson along with me, Grace, and Norm in our avatars. Wainfleet security, and Trudy the pilot were the only ones that were humans.<p>

"Here we go guys. Thank you for flying Air Pandora, please exit out of either sides." We landed on the dense rainforest floor, on Omaticaya land. We all piled out of the helicopter. Trudy cut off the engine.

I noticed Norm didn't have his pack. "Norm, pack." He looked back into the chopper and grabbed the bag that would supply us with today's analysis. Grace, Norm, Jake, and I began to walk northewst of the chopper with Wainfleet creeping behind. Grace noticed.

"You stay here. One idiot with a gun in enough." I chuckled. "Your the man, Doc." He said while jogging back to Trudy.

* * *

><p>After walking for about twenty minutes, and having to stop and me to explain every creature to Jake that he pointed his gun at. Which was everything. It should of been a ten minute walk.<p>

A sudden rustle in the tall branches and the sound of a gun being cocked sent my memories elsewhere. I looked up and saw what I thought it was identifying it by it's call.

The animals glided through the trees not taking any attention to us. One stopped, examined a fruit, and then Jake. After a few seconds, the lemur left and joined back with his family.

"Prolemuris. They're not aggressive." I explained trying to calm his nerves. He was still edgy. "Relax marine." Grace said while using her arm to lower his gun. "You're making me nervous." He lowered his head, his visage twisting into embarrassment. I patted his shoulder and we began to walk again.

* * *

><p>"And here I go." Grace said while inserting a needle into a tree root. Norm was holding up the screen watching the colors flash on and off the monitor. "Wow. It's that fast?" Norm asked not taking his eyes off the screen.<p>

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing? So that's how," I became increasingly bored and blocked out the conversation. I glanced over to Jake. He was wandering away, examing his surroundings. I began to follow him in attempt to fufill Grace's orders.

I would never disobey Grace. She was practically my mom. I skimmed my eyes back to Grace. Her and Norm were still being amazed by tree roots. I began walking towards Jake.

I was very quiet and Jake almost shot me when I snuck up to his side. He was so noisy when he walked. A thanator could hear him over 3 miles away. We came into what looked to be a clearing, but was blocked by a mass of helicoradian. I smiled. I loved the swilry pink and red plants.

He took a deep breath, held out his hand, and touched the plant. He barely brushed one and it quickly shot itself into a small bud. He jumped back but didn't say anything.

He silently laughed and touched another. It did the same. I thought I deserved a turn so I grazed the fauna. Jake touched one more and unexpectantly, all of the helicoradian shoved into the ground. Behind where the buds were planted, was the clearing.

But with a large male hammerhead titanothere. It was mainly blue, with gray and light brown legs. It had thick armor and a hammer ontop of it's head like that of the shark. It lifted his large fan of brightly colored feathers. I knew that by lifting it up, signified that it wanted to avoid battle. As I thought, Jake raised his M30, preparing to shoot.

Grace suddenly shot out behind a tree, avoiding the hammerhead's attention, with Norm by her side. He looked frightened. "Don't shoot. Don't shoot, you'll piss him off." Grace said calling out to Jake. The hammerhead that swiped two of the trees next to him, using his hammer.

"It's already pissed off." Jake called back. "Jake, that armor is too thick. Trust me." I said standing real still not to cause to much attention towards the large male. He cocked back his gun releasing it from his firing position.

The hammerhead again swiped his head this time uprooting one of the trees. I then remembered from the creature's stance and behavior, what he was doing. "It's a territorial treat display. Do not run or he'll charge." I warned Jake. "So what do I do dance with it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just...hold you ground. Like me." I said showing him me being perfectly still. Norm looked as though he was going to pass out. In a split second after turning away from Norm, the hammerhead charged.

We both stood there, until Jake began charging also, screaming and raising his arms to make himself appear larger. Jake came face to face with the creature, and the beast faltered and screeched and lowered his fan. He began to slowly back away. 'That was odd' I thought to myself. Something wasn't right.

"What you got!' I heard Jake call out. I then heard what would be the most fearsome land animal on Pandora coming from behind us. I turned around to see the humongous female thanator.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, bitch." I suddenly saw that one of the thantor's leg was replaced by a piece of what appeared to be plastic shapened into a leg. I knew at that moment, that this was thanator. Happiness over sprang me. It was my baby.

"Yeah. You got nothing, you keep running." I tapped his shoulder. "Uh, Jake." I said trying to alert him of the new situation. "Why don't you come and bring back some of your friends, huh?" "Jake!" I screamed, slightly punching him in the arm. "What?" He asked while turning around. I could no longer see Jake's expression, I was too focused on my baby's face. But Jake was quiet.

She leapt towards the herd of hammerheads telling them to leave or else. "So what about this one, run don't run what?" I turned my head to Grace. "Run, defiantly run!" She screeched. All I could do was stand there as Jake began running.

My thantor strolled past me looking me in the eye, those gorgeous golden orbits, stopping for a brief second, and then resumed her chase on Jake. All I could think about were the odds of me ever seing my baby again. I realized my mouth was hung down so low that it ached. I turned back to Grace while listening to Jake's chaser procced through the forest. I could see in her face that she had seen the leg too.

Norm looked shocked and confused by the behavior of the thanator. I jogged over to the two scientists. "Did you see her leg?" I asked. All Grace could do was nod. Norm finally revived from his shock attack. "Why in the hell did he not attack you?" He asked demanding for an answer.

"That's my baby. _Hiyikkinam._" Norm translated it. "Funny leg?" He asked. I nodded back confirming that it was her name. "_Hiyikkinam _is the first ever animal on Pandora to have prosthetics. I found her one day and took her to the rehab place. Well, the good rehab place. They fixed her up and I nutured her back to health, then released her. I was the only avatar that could approach her. I also saved her from becoming a controlled animal at the evil rehabilitation center. I had always had a close bond with her, and now I've finally found her."

Norm stood there amazed. "Well shouldn't you go to tell your huge friend not to kill him?" Norm became angy at the thought of Jake getting hurt. I shooed him away. "_Hiyikkinam_ never kills humanoids, unless told to through bond, she just chases. But she does give that killing effect of people." I chuckled.

"You have to go find him, Savannah. Something has already gone wrong. Go find him and bring him back." Grace said. "Alright." I stared at both saying silent goodbyes, and began to follow the tracks. I could easily figure out where Jake went. I followed a path of vicious scratch marks on tree trunks and crushed bamboo, and finally saw _Hiyikkinam._

She was standing perched on a ledge overlooking a massive waterfall. I came up from behind her. She turned her smooth black body and saw that it was me. "Hey baby." I called out. She recongnized my nickname for her. I took my queue and she solemnly lended her's to mine, and we connected to the old, but not forgotten, bond.

I could as if instantaneoulsy, feel her hunger, pain, thoughts and memories. It's like a part of another brain somehow clashed into mine. I became very happy once I felt the closeness of the bond. I showed her disappointment of chasing the new avatar. She was saddened by my disapproval. My heart ached.

I couldn't stand being mad at her. I then remembered that I had a mission at hand. I silently asked through my mind which way Jake went. An image in my head showed me a route in which he took. One that led the complete opposite to the chopper. She begged to be ridden, but I told her that it would only spook him more.

I saw that there was no other way down than jumping. I said my goodbyes to my friend, and disconnected our queues. She was the only animal I ever made bond with.

I sighed as I saw the height. I wasn't afraid of heights, just the thought of jumping on purpose struck fear into me. I remembered the dive Grace had shown me. One that I would recover from the best. I got into the diving position.

I created a tight oval with my arms, and jumped over the ledge. I closed my eyes feeling the wind and the water's mist spray across my face. It felt nice. I then slammed into the water. I landed perfectly. Grace would of given me a ten.

I resurfaced and found the same route I had saw through my baby's mind. I sprung out of the water with ease, and looked back up towards the ledge. Gone. _Hiyikkinam_ was gone.

* * *

><p>It was getting darker. This was not going as planned. I should of found Jake by now. I began to scratch through ideas in my head. Was his avatar dead? Was I completely following the wrong path? I had no answer to any of my questions.<p>

I heard and saw the forest beginning to brightly illuminate and become more deadly. Soon it was completely dark. I decided to rest by a stream. I sat down and let out a heavy sigh closing my eyes. I rested my weight on my arms and I hung my head up towards the sky and reopened my eyes. I then saw a deja vu like thing happening.

Several feet above my head, was a floating medusa. I found myself smiling at the squid like creature. I sat there, and wracking my brain on what this meant. THe feeling of comfort and acceptance, flooded into me like a waterfall that I felt after the dream earlier this morning. I then remembered Grace's lecture with the other scientists on the origin of dreams. She said that they were usually created by memories, images we've seen before. But nothing in the dream was familiar from the past. It was a completely different experience.

This was the first time I had been out in Pandora at night. I don't see why everyone was scared. It was peaceful, and beautiful. I decided to rest my mind and cool off by washing my face.

I splashed the water and became unaware of my surroundings. I couldn't hear anything except the water. After I had draped the cool, clean, liquid over my face, I looked into the reflection. I didn't have enough time to scream.

One large, muscular hand covered my mouth, while the other gripped both of my arms, pinning them behind my back. He brought me to my feet and spun me around, facing him. I was so short, the only thing I could see was his neck. Most of it was consumed by a native choker made up of red, yellow, and brown beads and weavings.

Another na'vi came from the back and held on to my queue and held my head back, knife drawn to my throat which caused my head to tilt up and finally see the man I saw in the reflection. I had to admit, he was stunning. He looked like he was a little younger than me, or the same age. His exotic features captivated me. But I also saw that he held an expression of anger and seriousness telling me that he meant buisness.

He seemed familiar, not by his expression, but by his looks. He must of went to the school. I rambled through my brain to think up an image that showed his face. I couldn't find one.

"_These Skypeople are like roaches. They won't stop popping up._" He said while playing a gorgeous smile. "_Tsu'tey, she looks very familiar. Do you know our language, Dreamwalker?_" The one behind me asked. By his voice he sounded friendler than the one I was looking at. Tsu'tey released his grip from my mouth.

"_Yes. I am friends of Grace Augustine. I helped her at the schoolhouse._" I explained. I expected Tsu'tey's expression to loosen, but it was the same. He then brought his intense golden eyes to my purple ones. "_Look at her eyes. They are of demon._" He said turning me around towards the one gripping my queue.

He was eye-catching, but not even close to the one named Tsu'tey. "_Don't be a fool, Tsu'tey. There have been songs of na'vi having purple eyes._" Tsu'tey turned me back around. "_Uh, what do guys plan on doing with me?_" I asked with caution. "_Silence!" _Tsu'tey yelled in my face. "_You have no right to speak unless asked to._" I then boiled with indignation. I was so intensely staring at him as he was with me. I came so close to spitting him in the face, but I knew that was not wise.

"_Let's just take her to Tsahik._" Tsu'tey finally released his glare and looked at the other. "_Fine, Sirlsoam. Bind her on top of your pa'li. We'll gathr up more of the hunters to find Neytiri before we take this Dreamwalker to Hometree._" My head sprung up at the name. She was the same girl who had woven my clothes!

Sirlsoam binded my hands together and then my feet. I was surprised that i could hold my balance on the direhorse. We only rode for maybe five minutes and we were again back in thick foliage. As we rode, 3 hunters on foot, and another direhorse rider joined.

I closed me eyes trying to relax, but I soon heard a winding noise and suddenly heard a familiar voice hit the ground. "Shit!" Tsu'tey had thrown a sling around Jake's ankles. Jake fell off a branch that was the closes to the ground. I was so relieved to see him. It looked like Jake was following one of the native girls. He managed to free his feet from the rope. Jake finally looked up and saw me on the back of the direhorse.

"Hey, Jake!" I said trying to be casual. He ignored answering me back, but he was surprised to see me. He drew out a knife only realizing he had to drop it. The others crept out of the forest surrounding him drawing out their bows. They began to whoop with anticipation. The female Jake was following, jumped off the branch.

"_Calm, people, calm!_" She said directing to all of them. She hadn't yet seen me. Tsu'tey dismounted off his horse and approached the girl who I could now see was Neytiri. She looked so much more older, and beautiful. Tsu'tey still had the same angered expression.

"_What are you doing, Tsu'tey?_" She asked. Jake was now staring at me. "_These demons ar forbidden here. We are taking that one,_" He said pointing to me. "_To Tsahik. She will know what to do with the one with strange eyes._" Neytiri turned her head towards me. "Savan'nah?" She asked wondering if I really was here.

Jake now looked at Neytiri wondering how they knew each other. Neytiri turned back to Tsu'tey. "_There has been a sign from this one. This is also a matter for the Tsahik._" Tsu'tey glanced back at me. "_Bring him._" He got back on the horse. Na'vi surrounded Jake. He had to walk. I grinned. I got special treatment by being able to ride on a direhorse.

One gripped his queue and another gripped his hands. The others kept close by to watch Jake. The trip was only about a minute, and I saw Hometree, remembering coming here. One word, stretched across my mind. I wasn't aware of it, but I was surprised by the sharp voce that came with it. 'Home'. After that, it went away. I couldn't explain how it was possible that one word and one voice could access my mind and call this place as home.

I was interrupted in thought when Sirlsoam grabbed me by the legs and lifted me to the ground. "_Go into Hometree with the other Dreamwalker._" He said, while untying the rope from my hands and feet. I nodded and he followed me in.

Many of the na'vi observed Jake by patting him on the arm and staring at him with curiosity. A few seemed to have recognize me and even called out my name. It was very hard to hear. Most of them shouted out to each other using their yelps and cries.

Jake and I were next to each other as we finally stopped at the altar where the clan leader, Eytukan stood. Next to him was Tsu'tey and Sirlsoam. Tsu'tey of course was still staring at me with now hatred. Neytiri was next to Jake.

"_Father, I see you._" He walked off the altar towards Jake and me. He gave me a very slight smile, remembering who I was. I was the dreamwalker that taught his children, wife, and people the skypeople language. I was also the dreamwalker who helped save everyone in the schoolhouse, except for the young hunters who destroyed the bulldozer that day.

"_This creature, why do you bring him here?_" He was talking about Jake. "_I was going to kill him, but there was a sign from Eywa."_ Neytiri said. Eytukan spoke up. "_I have said, no Dreamwalker will come here,"_ Jake became annoyed by the converstation, they were having, not knowing anything they were saying.

"What is he saying?" He asked "_His alien smell fills my nose." _Eytukan said, crinkling his nose. Many na'vi laughed including me. It was true, we did stink. Neytiri answered Jake's question. "My father is deciding whether to kill you or not." She said directing to Jake. Tsu'tey stepped down and mumbled a few words to Eytukan.

"Your father. Nice to meet you sir." Jake began to walk up prepared to shake his hand! It reminded me of when he first met Grace. What an idiot! Neytiri and others stepped in to stop Jake.

"_Step back!"_ The voice came form the spiraling staircase. It was Mo'at the Tsahik. "_I wil look at these aliens."_ She glided next to Jake and began to examine him. "That is mother. She is Tsahik. the one who interprets the will of Eywa." "Who's Eywa?" Jake asked as Mo'at examined his backside.

"What are you called?" Asked the Tsahik. I'm guessing everyone is going to ignore me until they learn more about Jake. "Jake Sully." He replied. With no warning, Mo'at retrieved a small sharp spear and stabbed Jake in the arm.

I remembered when Mo'at did that to me herself when Grace introduced me to the village. He winced at the sharp pain. She tasted his blood. "Why did you come to us?" She asked placing her spear back into it's holder below her chin. "I came here to learn." He answered.

"We had try to teach skypeople It is very hard to fill a cup which is already full." She glanced at me. "My cup is empty. Trust me. Just ask Savannah here. I'm no scientist." I waved my hand slightly to show that I was still there. "What are you?" She asked. "I was a marine." I knew the people had no idea what a marine was, so I stepped in.

"He's a warrior...of the...jarhead clan." He looked at me and looked as though he was going to burst out laughing. I only winked at him. "_A warrior!"_ Tsu'tey stepped forward. "_I could kill him easily!" _The other clansmen anticipated on what Tsu'tey had to say. He must be high ranked in the clan.

"_No!" _Shouted Eytukan stopping Tsu'tey. "_This is the first warrior Dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more about him."_ Mo'at stepped towards Neytiri. "_My daughter, you will teach him to speak and walk as we do."_ Neytiri became upset. "_Why me? That's no fair,"_ Mo'at stopped her from continuing. "It is decided my daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Jhakesooley. Then we will see if insanity can be cured."

He bowed his head in agreement avoiding eye contact with her. She then turned her attention to me. Finally! "_Hello, Savan'nah. It has been many years since you have been in the village. Why did you return?" _What was my reason? Because of my eyes? That was stupid, and I wasn't planning on telling them I was Jake's babysitter.

"_I want to learn as well._" Mo'at slowly shook her head. "I do not know about that Savan'nah. You have done good, and bad deeds." I was about to jump in and say that I haven't done anything wrong, that I saved them, but she walked away towards the outside pointing at two _atokirina._

No one said anything as they slowly swam through the air. One headed for Tsu'tey, the other to me. Mo'at followed it. The seed fell on to his should and sat there like he was a pirate and it was his parrot. The other landed on my head. Like my dream. Neither one of us moved. After a minute or two it left his shoulder, and floated to me.

Everyone gasped as it landed on top of my nose. Exactly just like the dream. I was just as shocked as they were. Mo'at's voice boomed over Hometree. "_A sign from Eywa! This must mean something, Savan'nah, you will also be taught our ways."_ I never kept my eyes off of the _atokirina._

"_Tsu'tey you will teach her." _She said. Eytukan stepped in. "_He has clan leadership classes, hunting, and bow practice with the children. He does not have time." _He looked back at the altar. "_Sirlsoam, our second best. You will teach her." _Sirlsoam stepped forward. "_Yes, clan leader, Eytukan. I will proudly serve your orders and teach the female Dreamwalker."_ Mo'at nodded her head in approval.

"_Thank you, Sirlsoam. You are very responsible. That is more than I can say about my daughter." _She said gesturing towards Neytiri. Mo'at turned back to me. "Eywa has sent a sign. She has a plan for you. You will need to figure out what that may be." I nodded my head.

Here was my chance. My chance to escape from Hell's Gate, away from Earthlings. This was my time. For once I actually felt like this Eywa, might be real.

* * *

><p>Neytiri dressed Jake in a simple loincloth. Sirlsoam dressed me in a loincloth and simple colorless beaded necklaces to cover my breasts. For a na'vi, my breasts were large. Too large. Defiantley the human genes kicking in.<p>

Jake wasn't comfortable, but I embraced it, strolling dow the staircase with confidence. The na'vi looked at me odd. They probably have never seen a dreamwalker so confident with their choice of clothing. Jake and I entered the evening meal fire pit. Everyone stopped talking.

I didn't like all the attention focused on the two of us. "Good evening." Jake called out. "Please, don't get up." We both tried to slip through, but Jake managed to step on a older female's tail. He quickly apologized.

Neytiri stood up and sat Jake next to her, and me next to Tsu'tey. He saw me sit down. He stood up automatically, took one glance at me, and strolled next Eytukan, which left me sitting next to Mo'at. I rolled my eyes and made a sound in disgust over his hatred.

But why was it he never stopped looking at me that night?

* * *

><p>Sirlsoam showed me where my bed was. A hammock. I lowered myself onto the shaky contraption and rested on the cold beads and stiching. I closed the hammock by a touch. "<em>Goodnight, Dreamwalker." <em>He said softly. "_Goodnight, Sirlsoam."_ I said obnoxiously. He chuckled. I could sense that we were going to be good friends.

I dreaded the thought of waking back up in my human body, but I'm sure Grace would of had a heartattack by now. So I took in the last sights of Hometree and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Savannah. Savannah! She's coming back. Wake up sweetie." It was Grace with a very concerned look on her face. "Is Jake and your avatar safe?"<p>

I sat up. "Yeah, Grace. Your not going to believe where I am."


	3. Chapter 3: Retracing Your Steps

Chapter 3: Retracing Your Steps

That night, I told Grace my story; starting from jumping off the ledge, to waking up in my human body.

"Amazing." Grace said in shock after I finished.

"Grace, you do realize this is our chance for the avatars to reenter the village?" I remembered our conversation a few nights ago, saying how Jake could be the way back into the village.

"Yes, but I'm still damned surprised that the marine persuaded the clan into willing to teach him. I think Norm is still the best choice. He knows the culture, language, rituals, he was the new face, the diplomatic option. But no, the man who has had no training or idea of what to expect ends up out there instead." She became increasingly angry the more she spoke.

"Well don't you think that the whole military background thing will help? I mean, all the na'vi have ever seen were scientists. This may allow the warriors to relate to him better."

"Well whatever the reason is, he better not screw it up." She said examining a cigarette in between her fingers.

"I'm surprised Mo'at allowed me back." I wasn't still quite sure how two atokirina, talked her into letting me back in the village.

"Those atokirina are very sacred and pure 'spirits' to them in a way us humans can't understand. They believe when even one atokirina lands on someone, it to them means that Eywa has a plan, and it has good intentions one way or another. You and Jake are the first two avatars ever to have a atokirinaland on you, so this means a lot to them." Grace lit it.

"You know that's going to kill you one day." I said as she blew out smoke with pleasure.

"Nah, I expect that something or someone's going to kill me sooner or later while out here." I opened my eyes wide with disbelief.

"Don't say that Grace. You won't get killed out here. You...couldn't." I stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Everyone has to die at some point." She said casually spilling smoke out of her mouth. She began to walk away.

"Who's Tsu'tey?" I asked. She stopped and turned around.

"He's the next clan leader, uh the most honored hunter and warrior in the clan, he," I stopped her there.

"So, he's going to be mated to Neytiri."

"Yeah. She will be the next Tsahik." She breathed in a puff of smoke.

"They're forced to mate?"

"No, not exactly. But if either one mated with someone else, it would be looked down upon the clan; and either way, that unwelcome mate would probably end up dead. Why do you care? Are you interested? You shouldn't tread in water that you can't bear."

She finally put out her cigarette, dipping it in an ash tray. I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder. "No, Grace. I'm looking for acceptance, not love. Besides, I'm just curious. Did he go to the school?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. He was one of the quiet types that always sat in the back. I didn't think you would remember him."

"He was quiet?" I said with my own disbelief.

"Yeah, But he was a great student. One of the best." She unfocused and I could tell she was surfing through memories.

"It really is impossible, huh? To re-open the school?" Grace sighed whenever I brought up the school.

"The people wouldn't trust us with their children. I doubt the children or anyone else had ever been around there since it closed." She said reentering reality again. "Savannah, you need to remember that it wasn't our fault that they attacked. We are different than the rest of them. The only program in the RDA to speak up for them. I want them to trust us again. I really miss the people." Grace begged.

"I will, Grace. Isn't that the reason I'm going?" In a way I guess it was. But it was also a way of escaping humanity. I thought it was a true mistake that I was bore as a human and not na'vi. Of course, I would never admit that to Grace.

"Yeah, but I don't think Jake's full mission involves us." She commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I think he's reporting to someone else; like Quaritch or Selfridge. I don't know, I may just be paranoid." I just nodded my head. I didn't want to get involved with Jake drama.

"Goodnight, Grace."

"Goodnight, Savannah."

When I woke up, I remembered the dream. I had it again, nothing changing. Whatever this dream meant, it didn't seem like leaving anytime soon. I knew I could never become full na'vi. The RDA would find me, and send me to Earth as a punishment. I wasn't planning on changing my faction anytime soon.

Grace told the story of yesterday at the avatar table at breakfast. Everyone was laughing and hanging on to every word Grace said. Except for Norm, who sat at the bottom of the table giving Jake the stink eye.

After the retelling of the story, Jake wheeled away saying he had to talk to someone else. Me and Grace exchanged a look. We knew by then, he was reporting to someone other than Grace.

After breakfast, I ran back to my bunk. I wanted to download some of the important people of the Omaticaya clan for Jake to quiz him on before we linked.

"Okay Jake, I'm going to show you some images. Tell me who they are." I showed him the first.

"Mo'at, Dragon lady." He said as we entered the main link room.

"Yes, she is called a Tsahik. She's the spiritual leader of the clan, like a shaman." I clicked on the second image.

"Eytukan."

"He's the clan leader." He wheeled to link three. "How about him?" I asked pointing at the screen.

"Tsu'tey."

"He'll be the next clan leader," I continued. "I found him on RDA files. He was labeled in all caps, LETHAL AND DANGEROUS." He didn't look surprised.

"Outstanding." I chuckled at his sarcasm.

"Alright, last one." He took the monitor from my hands.

"Neytiri." He said, examining her features.

"She'll be the next Tsahik. Her and Tsu'tey become a mated pair." He passed me the screen back and entered his link with surprising ease.

"So who's this Eywa?" I was about to answer, but Norm entered the conversation. I completely forgot about his presence, so I almost screamed.

"Who's Eywa? Only their goddess, everything they know and is made up is involved around her. You would of known this if you had any training." I sensed a twinge of jealousy forming in Norm.

"So then who gets a date with the chief's daughter?" Jake asked.

"Oh come on, your," I stopped Norm there.

"Hey! Calm it you two. It's like kindergarten around here." Jake chuckled, Norm rolled his eyes. I took a look at the photo of Neytiri. "She was the best student at the school, her and her sister Slywanin."

Jake lied down in the pod. "Oh, I get a date with Slywanin too." He said directing to Norm.

"She's dead." I chocked out trying to hold back tears. I knew at that point I had to stop. Grace walked in.

"Come on guys! Village life starts early!" Norm walked away, avoiding her.

"He has some serious jealousy issues." I whispered to Jake.

"Tell me about it."

I found myself back at Hometree when I awoke in my avatar body. I got out of the hammock and walked down the spiral of Hometree. Of course, many people looked and stared, wondering what truly happened last night. I wasn't sure myself. I waited for Jake, and he finally appeared awkwardly strolling down the staircase. We both headed to the other fire pit, side by side, to where the morning meal was held.

After we ate, we both walked out into the small area of land that surrounded Hometree, cluttered with family fire pits and small worship altars. This was where children and elders would be found during most of the day.

Jake and I were both looking for our instructors, who had disappeared after breakfast. We then heard children laughing behind us. I was soon aware that they were following us and messing with our tails. Jake and I looked at each other, amused.

Both of us turned around at the same time, yelling boo. It slightly scared the children. Many came up to me and gave me hugs. "Sa'nok!" They screeched. I grinned widely. It meant mother.

"_Hello!" _I greeted as I bent down to see their faces. I easily recognized each. "_How is your English?_" I said while touching my ears, asking what they were called.

"Ear." They all said. I smiled.

"_Very good! You all look so grown up._" They smiled and looked up to Jake. Some of the girls probably found him intimidating. "_Don't worry._" I assured them. "_He's nothing to be afraid about._" I looked up to Jake. The children laughed.

I wasn't sure about Jake's opinion on the na'vi, but I knew that he didn't see them as humans. But usually the avatars slowly begin to realize how civilized and human-like they were.

"_I could take him on, like Tsu'tey._" Said a young boy, that I recognized to be Aiong, looking brave and trying to make himself appear frightening, like Tsu'tey. I only giggled. Truthfully, his words threw me off. How could these children look up to a man who oozed egotistically? He was high in the clan because of his skills, but he only seemed arrogant to me.

Jake again had a look of confusion as I talked to them. He knew I had worked with Grace at the school. "_I have to go. I have my own lessons._" They nodded and began to run back to where they were playing.

"Goodbye!" They all chimed in together.

"They are so intelligent." I said getting out of my squatting position. I turned around and saw Neytiri approach us with one direhorse in each hand.

"Jakesully, come with me. _Savan'nah, come with us. Sirlsoam will be down by there soon._" We entered into a large clearing that had small puddles that would eventually reach to the river.

"Jakesully, we are going to start. You are just going to have to wait Savannah." She pushed Jake towards the direhorse.

"Calm, calm, pa'li." She said soothing the horse.

"Easy boy." Jake said, also trying to calm the animal.

"The pa'li is female." I whispered to Jake.

"Oh." He bent over to examine to see if it was indeed female.

"Stop!" I said slapping him in the back of the head.

He swung one leg over the horse, attempting to get onto the bare back creature. He took it's queue. He then knew what to do next. He took his own and created the bond. The horse stirred and almost bucked Jake off.

"Calm, calm, pa'li." Neytiri said stroking the provoked horse. "That is tsaheylu, the bond. Feel her heart beat, her breath, feel her strong legs. Tell her what to do, in here. But for now, say it out loud."

He raised her arm and pointed in front of him. "Forward." The direhorse began to gallop which caught Jake off guard which sent him flying off. Neytiri and I laughed. He got up, covered in mud. We then here other horses galloping our way. It was Tsu'tey and of course following behind was Sirlsoam. They came up next to us.

"You should go away!" Tsu'tey yelled at Jake.

"Nah, you miss me to much." Jake was trying to keep whatever dignity he had. "I knew you could speak English."

Tsu'tey only smiled, clearly amused by Jake. "_He won't learn. A rock sees more._" Tsu'tey said, talking to Neytiri. Her and I only glanced at each other.

"_Follow me, Savan'nah_." Sirlsoam said. Jake then requested for a knuckle pound. I agreed and we exchanged the gesture. Neytiri, Sirlsoam, and Tsu'tey looked at each other in confusion. Jake and I bursted out laughing.

"_Go." _Neytiri said swatting Tsu'tey's horse's butt, causing it to gallop away, following behind was Sirlsoam.

"See ya, Jake. It'll be nothing like marine training." He chuckled, and I began to jog to keep up with the two men.

There was another clearing, smaller than the other. A pa'li, I guess was for me, tied up to a post. "Oh, no." I said when I saw the direhorse.

"Oh, yes." Sirsloam said while him and Tsu'tey got off their mounts.

"Sirlsoam, did you go to the school?" I asked.

"Yes. You do not remember? I sat with Tsu'tey." He said pointing to Tsu'tey.

"Oh." I approached the tied up animal. Tsu'tey walked to the other side and untied the animal.

"Are you and Jakesully mates?" His question caught me off guard. I didn't think he would ask me a question like that. He didn't take his eyes off he rope. Sirlsoam came next to him.

"No! No, no. Jake's a friend." Sirlsoam guided the horse.

"You two act as if." Sirlsoam said. I became uncomfortable talking about the other avatar like that. I hope the other na'vi didn't look at us as a mated pair. I turned to Sirlsoam.

"Well, we're not." I turned back to Tsu'tey, becoming increasingly annoyed just by his presence. "Why are you still here?" I asked rudely. He squinted his eyes with meanness at me.

"I want to see you fall off, like Jakesully." I squinted me eyes back.

"Well I'm not planning to."

"Pah!" He spat out. "No one can ride pa'li on first tsaheylu!"

I suddenly became nervous. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. This was my first time bonding with a direhorse. The only thing I had ever bonded with was Hiyyikinam, who doesn't even kill people.

"Fine." I tired to sound brave and determined. I swung one leg over it's back, better than Jake if I do say so myself, and rested on it's back. I took it's queue and connected it with mine. I couldn't sense it's feelings or memories, but I could see it's pain and thoughts. All the horse did was give a slight neigh and a pound of a hoof.

"_Tell it what to do._" Sirlsoam switched to na'vi.

'Walk' I though. It took a second for the beast to react but it began to walk forward. I managed to clear my head of all thoughts to be able to steer the animal correctly. 'Trot.' It began to trot. I didn't hear either of the young men say anything. 'Stop.' It stopped. I got off and began to rub the horse's neck in small circles.

"_How did you do that?_" Sirlsoam asked with amazement in his voice.

"I told him where to go."

"_It is amazing. Never have I heard or seen someone ride a pa'li on their first time so smoothly and calmly._" I turned to them. His jaw hung low. Tsu'tey had his arms crossed frowning, but deep in his eyes I saw disbelief.

"_You had to of rode one before. It is impossible._" Tsu'tey said. I jogged back to where they were standing.

"_I had never ridden one before._" Sirlsoam's mouth was still wide.

"_Yes, you had of to! You would of fallen off like Jakesully! This one was wild even!_" Tsu'tey yelled, eyes piercing like daggers.

"Tsu'tey? I told you to pick a tamed pa'li from the pen." Tsu'tey turned his stare to Sirlsoam and his neck began to tense up knowing that he had done it one purpose.

"Oh, so you wanted to make a huge joke of me." I said angrily, wondering why I deserved it. He only kept his stare Sirlsoam, veins beginning to pop out of his arms while clenching tight fists. I didn't want to argue, or end up punching him. "Whatever." I ran to the now newly tamed pa'li and rode back to Hometree. I heard hooves behind me. I looked over my shoulder. It was Sirlsoam, Tsu'tey was not.

Me and Sirlsoam led the two pa'li into the pen next to Hometree. He opened the gate and placed the two with the others. He told me that this would become my pa'li. Na'vi weren't restricted to one horse, like banshee, but they had their favorites.

He led me to his family's fire pit, and we sat down. "That was strange. I had never seen someone do that, especially with a wild pa'li." I smiled.

"Thanks, I think. Last night, I heard Eytukan call you 'second best'. What did he mean?"

"Because I am second best. Behind Tsu'tey." I was surprised by how casual he sounded.

"Well that doesn't seem right. You shouldn't be called that. I bet you're just as good as Tsu'tey." He looked me in the eyes. I soon realized what I had done, this was na'vi culture, not human culture. Either way, it wasn't right.

"How would you know anything, Dreamwalker? You do not know me."

"Well, I'm just saying."

"You do not need to say anything. It is how it goes in the clan." I held up my hands showing I was done talking about it.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He quickly glanced down, examining me.

"I must go. Tsu'tey asked for my presence at the archery station. Be here tomorrow."

"Alright." We both stood up at the same time. We exchanged goodbyes, and I walked in the opposite direction he was going. I was walking towards a group of children, but a young woman blocked my path.

She had a bright smile on her face. "Hello." She was a few years older than me, but I knew she had never went to the school. She was beautiful. She was tall, and had cat-like features that were very similar to Neytiri, though they did seem more firm and defined, I looked down towards her belly, and realized that she was pregnant, bulging.

Na'vi age much quicker than humans, so an average na'vi pregnancy lasted for about 4 months. She looked as though she was advancing into the fourth month.

"Hi." I said. She grabbed me by the wrist.

"Come with me." I was caught off guard from her force.

"Um, okay." I said uneasily. Who was this girl? She pulled me off towards the forest till we came to a shallow pool full of children, splashing and playing in the water. Some swung on vines, plunging themselves into the water. Surrounding the pool were young women. Some were watching the children with loving eyes and smiles. Others were gossiping in small circles, which I saw were all pregnant.

I found myself smiling at the expressions mother gave to their children. How happy the future moms looked when they rubbed their stomachs. Love, they felt love. I had never felt love, the closet I had was Grace. I did love Grace, she was the woman who raised me. But never love a mother and child felt, a brother and sister, a love struck man and woman. I wanted love. It seemed like its what kept the na'vi going. But why did I so suddenly want love in my life? I never had thought or requested it till now. But I couldn't see myself mating or raising a family. Avatars weren't allowed. the girl interrupted my ecstasy.

"This is a small sanctuary us women come to." I turned to her. I tried to look as nice as possible.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" She laughed.

"I am sorry. My name is Tati'tina. I brought you here to talk."

"Oh." I was surprised by her rash actions by forcefully leading me here. Tati'tina led me to the side, avoiding attention. I sat down, she sat behind me. She automatically began to unbraid my hair. Grace and I were the only avatars that had beads in our hair, but mine was very long, and thick. Many times the RDA tried to cut it, but I somehow managed to talk them out of it.

"_So what did you want to talk to me about?_" I asked while her fingers fluently took apart each thin braid.

"_I just wanted to thank the person who saved my brother's life._" I was slightly confused but reminded myself about the school.

"_Who is your brother?_"

"_Tsu'tey._" My jaw dropped.

"_I saved his life?_"

"_Yes. You saved many lives, including my brother. You saved him from attacking the skypeople._" I closed my eyes and tried the hardest to retrace my memories and find the day they attacked. It was difficult since I tried the hardest to push the school days to the corners of my mind. I found it.

**Flashback**

"How high can you all count?" Grace asked softly to the part of the class she had. I had the other. Today was review day. We were resurfacing numbers and letters.

"Who knows all the letters of the alphabet?" I asked. Looking around the circle, the youngest sat in the front on the floor, while the older kids sat on the chairs and tables. On top of one of the tables, was Tsu'tey and Sirlsoam. Many children raised their hand before I could finish asking the question. I was about to call on young Wakze, but the doors to the schoolhouse swung open. It was Slywanin and three other hunters. They hadn't been in school for a whole week.

"Grace! Savannah! They're coming!" Many of the children began to scream.

"_Quiet, please!_" I called. They became silent.

"_What happened?_" Grace asked, her voice entering panic.

"_We set the skypeople machine on fire._" Slywanin proudly stated. What have they done?

"_Why?_" Grace yelled. She had a look of fear.

"_You have now put us in danger, Slywanin, all of us!_" I scolded. I was increasingly angry and scared. She still had a determined expression on her face. Then, in a matter of seconds, shots were fired. Slywanin and the three others fell flat face to the floor.

They had bullet holes streaked across their backs. They were dead. The children began screaming and running around. Shots were still being fired, penetrating the chalkboard and walls. I began to run and grab children leading them to the back window. I was running on pure adrenaline.

Grace was outside, pulling each child into the forest that I handed her. The older ones jumped out of the window themselves, knowing they could not match the power the skypeople had at this instant.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I turned around knowing that it was a warrior's battle cry. It was Tsu'tey! He was leaving the schoolhouse, bow drawn.

"Tsu'tey!" I yelled. He turned around. The only idea I had to keep the stubborn warrior safe was to drop to the ground, eyes closed as if I had gotten hurt. He bent down to my side. "Help...me." I said weakly, well faking. He didn't say anything. He picked me up and carried me out through the window.

Everyone was out. Everyone was safe, except Slywanin and the hunters. They were shot right in front of us. Killed right in front of us. Tsu'tey carried me all the way back to the village. Later on, I confessed to him that I had faked it. He had hate written all over his face, but hurt in his eyes. He stormed off. That was the last time I had ever spoken to Tsu'tey. Later that day, Grace and I were banned.

**End of Flashback**

I returned back to present day and found myself back on the forest floor. "I don't think he thinks that." I said.

"You are right. He thinks you ruined his chance to attack the skypeople, but he was young and foolish."

"So I also ruined his opportunity for proving himself." She finished braiding half of my head.

"Yes. That to. He said that you mocked him and his honor. But do not worry, he will not hold it against you."

How could I of forgotten about Tsu'tey? He carried me out of the schoolhouse! Why didn't Grace tell me that last night? "You didn't got to the school. How do you know English?"

"Tsu'tey taught me after school. He is a good teacher."

"You speak good English."

"Thank you." We sat there in silence in till she finally finished braiding my hair. I walked over to a small puddle near us, and leaned over to look at my reflection. I was pretty. My queue braid had a long yellow sort of ribbon joined in as thought it was a piece of hair. I bobbed my hair slightly listening to the jingle of the new more colorful beads of red, orange, and yellow that joined in a pattern at the end of each tidy new braid. I touched my face, checking that it was still me. I saw Tati'tina drape necklaces over my head removing the bland, colorless ones, for bright and lively ones. Each necklace had beads of the same color of the ones in my hair. One necklace was made up of pink and purple feathers.

"It will be hard to keep Jakesully's hands off of you." My cheeks turned hot. I turned my head up towards her.

"What?"

"Aren't you and him mates?" She said with a confused look.

"No, we are not mates! Friends! Does it really seem like that?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, the whole clan needs to understand that we are not mates." I can't believe people actually thought Jake and I were together. I couldn't imagine.

"Well in that case, the young men will flock over you." She said, admiring me. I snorted.

"I don't think I could ever truly be in the clan through those terms." I said twiddling with one of the braids. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You can earn you place among the People. You have done good. Some na'vi may have not seen it, but I have." She gave me a slight smile. But soon, she pulled away and began to frown. "Oh. Sorry. It was the baby."

"Are you okay? How far are you in?"

"Towards the end." She said, beginning to smile again, now looking at her profound belly. My heart began to ache of sadness and jealously. Since when do I have feelings like these? She didn't notice my sadness.

"Well, I need to get back. Got to go find Jake." I couldn't stay there much longer.

"I am glad you came back." I smiled and began to slowly walk back into the forest. "My brother will warm up to you."

"I hope." I whispered to myself, which I don't know why. I could care less if he hated me. Didn't I?


	4. Chapter 4: The Mountain Getaway

Chapter 4: The Mountain Getaway 

_Journal Entry 001- 05/27/54_

_The past five days have been the most exhausting five days I have had in a very, very long time. Jake and I have been hard at work in the village. Neytiri and Sirlsoam had both sat us down and asked what we were "blessed with" ,or asking what our skills were. Both had assumed Jake would become hunter, and he seemingly agreed it would be the best. But for me, however it was not as easy. I crossed off hunter since I wasn't as much as a killer of animals than I was as a healer, so I told them that I didn't know. I had never considered it. Neytiri said it was completely normal to not know for sure what your, "calling" was. Sirlsoam said that we would have to start close to Hometree._

_He took me to the evening meal fire pit one night to help prepare the evening meal to see if I would be a cook. I was terrible. I accidentally threw out a valuable strumbeest stomach that would be used as a lantern, I managed to burn an entire hexapede, and break a stirring rod for the water. The cooks almost had choked me and cursed at me to leave. I had gotten whacked in the head by one of the utensils. that convinced me that I was not meant to be a cook. Later that night, the story had sent everyone laughing at me except the cooks who only sat there glaring at me. I was afraid to eat from my plate in fear that one of them had spit in it._

_Sirlsoam decided we would try weaving after we finished my direhorse lessons. Everyone had been shocked by my expert riding I had accomplished over the short period of time. Last night, I had earned my direhorse bracelet that fitted around my arm. Jake had gotten his too, but he was terrible. While he was getting thrown off, I was galloping through the forest with Sirlsoam and the others. _

_Tsu'tey has been ignoring me, and I have been ignoring him to. He was the last person I wanted to see or be around with. I'm going to stop talking about him, I'll surely take over the whole page with my complaints over the stubborn warrior. However, his sister has been more than welcoming. Her and I are becoming quite good friends in my opinion. She carved me a hunting knife, or more like dagger, a few days ago. It has a curved blade and a hilt made of viperwolf skin. I placed it around my waist like many of the na'vi did. The other women weren't as welcoming as Tati'tina had been, but it still feels like how home to me would feel like. _

_Max had seen Jake talking to Quaritch and the others about Hometree. He told Grace and I, and Grace decided it would be best that we left, to get as far away from the jarheads as possible. We will be leaving for Site twenty-six in a while. That site was Grace's. I had grown up traveling there. Grace is walking in now. We must be leaving. Oh, by the way, I have still been having the dream._

_-Savannah_

* * *

><p>"Are you writing in your journal?" She asked grabbing the backpack that was next to me on the table.<p>

"Yeah." She leaned over and looked at my entry.

"Why is it number one? You've written in here before." I closed the book.

"Because I want to have a fresh start. Maybe I'll publish it one day." Grace laughed.

"Please, that's probably filled with breaking rules and rebellious behavior."

"Ha ha, you're so funny." I said sarcastically.

"Why haven't you written in it for such a long time?"

"Nothing important had came up since releasing Hiyyikinam." I said smoothly.

"True. Remember, the na'vi don't know about your relationship with that thanator. Do not go in there riding on its back. I want you staying away from it a while, just to be safe." She said putting the bag on her back. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"I've been ready for twenty minutes. I had enough time to write."

"Damn, you could of told me? We've been waiting for you."

"Grace! You should of came in earlier! Now they all think I like to take my sweet time to get ready."

"You do act like that sometimes..." She said walking away.

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So when you say floating mountains, they're literally floating in mid-air?" Jake asked. We were approaching the Hallelujah Mountains.<p>

"Yeah. It's the unobtanium and gravity levels that allow them to float." I explained. Grace, Norm and Trudy's eyes were all glued to the Sampson's instruments. The radar began spinning out of control, lost in confusion of what direction we were going. We flew into a maze of fog.

"Yep, we're entering the flux vortex." Grace said.

"It's via far now." Trudy pointed out. Norm had a look of confusion.

"What's via far?" He asked.

"It means you gotta' see where you're goin'."

"You can't see anything!" He hissed.

She only laughed. "Ha ha, yeah ain't that a bitch."

We cruised through the fog for a few minutes until it unleashed us and we were met by the floating mountains. "Look." I said jolting Jake's shoulder. I pointed outside. He looked through the roof with Norm in dumbstruck amazement.

The mountains, more like humongous pieces of rock, were levitating in the air and were slightly moving. I had seen them so many times before. Each one was different. Some had what looked like forests, some had waterfalls, and others had vines that were connected to others. I again secretly blessed my mother and father for sending me to this beautiful world.

"Ha ha, you should of seen your faces." Trudy said to the two men who's mouths opened and eyes filled with disbelief.

"So much better than the pictures." Norm said with awe draped in his voice.

"So much better than Earth." Jake commented.

"Agreed." I said. Jake looked over to me and slightly chuckled before he turned his head and attention back to the floating mountains.

* * *

><p>"Jake." I called out as we were walking to Site twenty-six after landing. He stopped wheeling and waited for me. "Did anyone in the village ever ask you if you and I were mates?" I had been curious about what he had to say, I never asked him, to avoid awkwardness.<p>

"Oh yeah. A lot of people actually." He said casually.

"What's this talk about mates?" Grace said with anxiety in her voice. She had always questioned me about boys. I had never been interested in any men in the RDA, humans, so she was convinced that I must have some secret na'vi lover.

"The na'vi all thought Jake and I...were mates." I said with shakiness in my voice. I wasn't sure what she would say. Her reaction was different from what I had expected; a huge grin stretched over her face.

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

She began to laugh. "Savannah, you could do so much better! The na'vi should know better that you would never mate with a man like Jake!" She said jokingly. Jake had a scowling look on his face, but he began to laugh. Trudy joined in as well. Norm only stood there, still jealous of Jake.

"You better get to work, Jake." Trudy joked. A the words, Jake held out his arms out to me, signaling me to sit in his lap. I began to laugh at his expression. He was winking and giving a crooked grin, he even patted his lap a few times. Grace slapped his arms down, but she was still laughing. I wondered if he could ever, you know, have sex with his condition. I knew little to no medical information on humans to know. I always had dedicated my time to learning about Pandora.

"Yeah, yeah. The two lovebirds have had enough attention. Can you open the door?" Norm said shrewdly. Everyone ignore his sharp comment and Grace unlocked the door still laughing and muttering words like, "can't believe it," and, "never in a million years,".

After reviving from the atmosphere, everyone had gotten over Jake and I. Grace slung her bag on her usual bottom bunk, and I did the same on the bunk opposite to hers. It had always been my bunk. It overlooked the mountains and had the best view. Jake, her, and I walked towards the back and showed him his bed.

"Jake, you'll be in unit one. She's the least glitchy." Grace said opening the lid to the pod. Norm walked over to us.

"Norm, you'll be operating Jake's link." Grace commanded.

"Why? Why do I have to do it? Why can't she?" He said pointing to me.

"Because," I said sharply back. "I'm too busy working my own, thank you very much. I have lessons to attend."

"Jesus, what am I suppose to do? I'm the person who should be out there, but no it's the man who's working on some interspecies booty call!"

"Norm! Your lucky to even be here! You need to calm down! I'm sorry things didn't work at your way, but you'll get your time to shine, but for now, this is all we're asking you to do!" I shouted back.

"She's right Norm. For now, this is all I'm asking of you. Other than that, it's free time, all to your own." Grace said calmly.

"Fine." He snapped through his teeth. He began to start Jake's link and mutter in a language that sounded like German, surely not kind words.

I looked at the clock. "We're as late as it is. I'm going in."

I crossed over to the other link, fired up, and connected back with my avatar.


	5. Chapter 5: Figuring Out The Path

Chapter 5: Figuring Out The Path

"So, what will we be doing today?" I asked Sirlsoam as we began to climb Hometree's staircase.

"I will be showing you my ikran. You have mastered pa'li, now it is time to encounter ikran." He said as he began to vault and swing from branch to branch. The climb went by surprisingly fast, but I was out of breath once we reached the top, and knew my avatar body would be sore tomorrow.

"Where...is...your...ikran?" I said trying to catch my breath while looking around in the shaking cover that concealed the banshees. One ikran that was circling around Hometree flew in next to him. The ikran was a soft pink, covered in orange patches, and the usual god and brown specks.

"His name is Neto."

"Why?"

"Because he is never here with the other ikrans. He is always away." He lovingly stroked the now hungry and begging creature. "I keep yerik in this branch right here-" I looked back over to the ikran and what it did next almost sent me off the edge. The ikran, using its talons, began to cautiously walk forward to me, not taking its eyes off me, Banshees never approach any other na'vi except for their owners. The ikran placed his head near my hand and seemed like it wanted me to pet it. I raised my limp hand nervously and began rubbing the top of its head. "Aha! Here it is!" He turned back around. "Eywa! Get away from him! He will attack you!" The creature didn't stir. I didn't take my hand away. Sirlsoam kept watching. "How are you doing this?" He said with weariness in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but he approached me."

"You looked him in the eye?"

"Yes."

"Feed him this." Sirlsoam said handing me the hexapede limb. I took it from his hand and slowly gestured it to Neto. He snatched the limb out of my hand and swallowed it down in one gulp. It's air inlets flared with relief that it had finally gotten hand fed.

"_I must get the Tsahik._" Sirlsoam said quickly and made a very fast descent into the base of Hometree. While waiting for him to return, there was one thing and one thing only I could concentrate on, the ikran. I couldn't react or think of what might happen when he returned with Mo'at. I only stared with my two eyes into it's primary and secondary eyes that were both focused on me. Soon, Sirlsoam returned with Mo'at. She stood there frozen staring at me.

"How are you doing this?" She asked with fear in her tone.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, he just approached me, wanting to be petted." For a long time, we all just stood there. More na'vi came, and watched with startling expressions on their faces. Neytiri and Jake even came. Many of The People asked Mo'at what this could mean. She only hushed them. She must of been having a, 'meeting with Eywa'. After what seemed like a very long time, the banshee soon lost interest and felt satisfied enough, and left. Mo'at walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "Follow me."

Her and I both began to make the descent back to level one of Hometree. I followed her to what looked like her and Eytukan's private quarters. She sat down on the large hammock. Her head was down in her lap, and she was rubbing her temples like she had gained a headache.

"I am still not sure what this can mean Savannah. It is very confusing." She said anxiously. "You have a true gift with animals. This must be a sign for your calling. I was told you will not become taronyu, and you shall not. Instead, you will get your own ikran, and find your path through that."

I thought for a moment. "I know vast information on animals. You can say I heal them." Mo'at pulled her head up. She had a confused look on her face.

"Healer of animals? That is not known of, but if you say that you can heal, you can take the rite to becoming a healer. Of course! You can be a protection healer! Protection healers, travel out with the hunters and treat them there if anything was to happen to a hunter, and sometimes their mounts."

"A field medic..." I whispered to myself.

"Yes! If say you know the caring and healing ways, you are destined to become one, all while keeping your gifted bonds with animals! Oh, Eywa. This cannot fail." She stood up, looking very happy. "To become what you call a 'field medic', you must know of course how to treat cuts, bites, poisons, and...skypeople weapons..." She said slowly, slightly glaring. When she said this, it sent chills down my back. The Omaticaya probably knew expertly on how to deal with bullet wounds. I gulped. "You also need a special gift with animals, which we had seen since you began your lessons. But, you must also know the basics to shooting an arrow. Oh, you must also be good at sneaking like hunter."

I sighed. "That's a lot." Mo'at walked towards me.

"If this is you, it will not take long."

"When do I begin?"

"As soon as possible." She said grinning. "You may go." I left the room and saw Sirlsoam waiting nearby for me.

"So? What did she say?"

"It turns out I'm destined to be a protection healer." He brought his four-fingered hand to his forehead and created a loud smacking noise.

"Of course! What have I not thought of that before?"

"How many are there?"

"Right now, twenty-five."

"Wow. That's not many at all."

"Yes, but we send them out with every hunt. Actually Tsu'tey's sister, you've met her, is one."

"Tati'tina? I thought for a moment and realized she had never told me of her occupation.

"Well, not now. She is pregnant."

"Right, right." I became very excited thinking about getting to spend more time with her. "So what do you suggest we start with?"

"Unfortunately, I can only teach you the hunting skills. I do not know much healing practices. We should probably get you a bow." He began to walk away, towards a large fire pit. When we got closer, I saw there were many na'vi sitting, sharpening bows and arrows. Sirlsoam came behind a young man sitting down and asked him, "_She needs a bow._" The man turned around and didn't seem shocked to see me.

"_You are lucky. I just began crafting a bow._" The man said. He stood up, then began to measure me.

"This is Skto. He crafts bows for young taronyu."

"_She is short._" Skto said.

"_Thank you._" I said sarcastically. Skto stepped away.

"_I will have it done by tomorrow._"

"_Thank you, Skto. May Eywa be with you._" Sirlsoam said as he pulled me away.

"He's very serious." I said quietly.

Sirlsoam chuckled. "All craftsmen are. He is the best bow maker I know." We walked outside of Hometree, and the bitter, foul man I had been ignoring for the past week quickly walked by us.

"_Sirlsoam, let us go._" He said flatly.

"_Coming, Tsu'tey._ Sorry, I must go." Sirlsoam said turning to me. I sighed. Tsu'tey I have seen, has always been pushing Sirlsoam around. He was so disrespectful! Even to his own kind.

"Fine." I said sourly, disliking that he had to leave because he was getting pushed around. Sirlsoam ran to catch up with speedy Tsu'tey. I decided to go find Tati'tina and tell her the news. I found her by the small pool where the mothers spent most of their time.

"_Hello._" I said when I approached her and the other mothers who were all giggling at a joke.

"_Savannah! I am so glad you came to join us!_" Some of the women gave a weak smile, a few got up and left. There were only three other women who had bright smiles that were close to Tati'tina's. I sat down in the large circle and told the story of what happened today. When I was through, Tati'tina threw her arms around me.

"_Great! I must teach you the protection healing ways!_"

"_Sirlsoam is teaching me the hunting ways, but you must teach me the rest!_"

"_Of course!_" Tati'tina requested that we take a walk. I agreed and we separated ourselves from the others.

"You know, it is considered a great honor to become a protection healer. It means you have many gifts not just one like a cook, or weaver. I am so amazed." She said grinning.

"I'm glad to finally figure out my calling."

"Yes, and who knows, when you finally have made your place with The People, you can..." She drifted off.

I realized at once what she meant. "Uh, no. I don't see myself mating with anyone."

"Why not?"I sighed. Tati'tina brought up men a lot.

"I'm sure na'vi men wouldn't be interested in settling down with a dreamwalker."

"Not once you find your place with the Omaticaya. Men will adore you. I am sure you would like a family of your own." I didn't feel comfortable talking about this any longer. "Like I have said, you have done good, once The People see this as well, they will like you and see you as one of us."

"Tati'tina, I can't just settle down and start a family either. it goes against rules. I would get in trouble and probably get this body taken away from me."

She sighed. "Skypeople cannot see."

"Yeah, I know."

"Either way, The People can, Sooner of later, they will accept you." She looked up towards the sky. "I must go. I have a meeting with a healer about my delivery, Eywa ngahu."

"Eywa ngahu."

Later that night, I received more stares than usual on my way to the evening meal. Eytukan announced both mine and Jake's calling. People let out a surprised gasp when they heard my calling. Children gawked at me with awe-struck eyes. I heard a cook sigh with relief learning that I would be nowhere near them and their cooking space.

After dinner, most na'vi headed towards bed. I however wasn't ready to sleep. I trekked outside Hometree, hoping to find a quiet small place to myself.

Many minutes later, I finally found a river that was glowing brightly from the pink and purple anemonoid. I then heard the sound of running water and after walking down the river's shore, I found a small waterfall, flowing into the basin below. I decided to calm myself and finally have some alone time by going for a swim. Before I could take off my loincloth, my instincts I had gained after being with the na'vi for only a week kicked in. Someone was stalking me.


	6. Chapter 6: Gaining A New Teacher

English language

_Na'vi language_

Chapter 6: The Real Lessons Start

Following those instincts, I reached for my blade. Any na'vi would of shuddered from my clumsiness, and I had almost cut my finger off in the process as well. The knife was positioned pointing down, and my hands were shaking in fear, but I still had strength in my voice.

"Show yourself." I hissed.

I tried to crouch, but it only appeared awkward and inexperienced. Soon as I had demanded my stalker to come out, there was the sound of someone standing out of a crouch. Their footsteps also became louder knowing that they were now discovered. In the shadows, I could see it was a na'vi, and male. As soon as I had seen his face, my chest burned with hate.

It was Tsu'tey. I growled at him as he casually walked closer to me, having the same expression as always. My knife was still in the same position, my hands were shaking even more, worried what Tsu'tey might do.

"Lower your weapon," He paused. "Not much of a weapon if wielded like that."

As he talked, he flipped out his knife in the flick of an eye. By his stance and balance, I could tell he was a very experienced hunter and warrior. I had already known this though.

"How did you do that?" I asked, distracted by his actions.

"Why would I show you? You dirty moron." He said. I ignored his bitterness.

He saw me entranced and showed off by flipping the knife in the air, turning around and catching it with his toes, and using his foot to fling it back into his hand.

"Show off." I said squinting my eyes.

He flipped it though his fingers and shoved it back in the holder. By that time my knife had returned back to its own resting place, I wanted to try and do what he had done, but I knew it would be unsuccessful and embarrassing. I was right. I was worse than I had even expected. Tsu'tey stood there with his foot tapping, sighing, and glancing hard in all different directions to avoid looking at my lack of skills. I could tell he couldn't bear it, seeing that it was possible to be this bad, and I also knew how he treated the kids when they had done something wrong.

"_Moron! Let me show you!_" He yelled. Before I could decline, he snatched it out of my hand.

"_Give it back!_" I yelled back.

"_First,_" He said as he took the knife by the top of the hilt. "Better control," He pointed it upwards and moved it from left to right. "Better movement," He handed the knife back. "Now show me."

I tried to copy him, but of course failed. He let out a huge sigh. "_Skypeople are impossible._" I placed the knife back into the holder once again.

"We both have that in common then." I began to walk away. I heard him following me.

"I will not make my brother look a fool from you." I knew he had meant Sirlsoam.

"Since when did you start caring about him? Since when did you care about anyone? All you care about is yourself and you ego." I said turning around back to him.

"You know nothing." He growled. I began walking again the other way. "I need to teach you. I'm the best teacher. The faster you learn, the sooner you are out." I stopped. 'I'm not going anywhere.' I thought to myself. Before I could produce a rational thought, I had already spoken.

"Deal." I said and continued walking, trying to stay strong.

"Meet me here same time tomorrow." His voice said darkly. I turned around and saw he had stopped following me.

"Okay then." I said harshly.

What have I gotten myself into? But this would show him that I'm not completely hopeless, and maybe if I could get him on my good side, everyone here would be as well. Who am I kidding? He's the most stubborn person I've ever met, like he said, what if I'm here, and then I'm out? Why can't he just listen? I'd rather not think of that thought.

Soon, I found myself back entering the towering tree, then my hammock. I laid down and quickly drifted asleep, waking up back in the claustrophobic tube that had sent me there in the first place. I dragged myself out and placed myself in my bunk, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Savannah." Grace said softly shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked out the window and saw it was still dark.<p>

"Morning?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well, very early in the morning. But I needed to give you something." She had as usual sweetness to her voice, but when I looked down to see what she was holding, I understood. Grace held a jewelry box that either held a bracelet or a necklace. I knew who it was from.

"No. I don't even want to open it this time." I said getting out of bed.

"Savannah. Please, just open it." Grace begged.

"Why should I? They sold me to a company on an another planet. Gifts can't make it up."

"I know they can't, but please. You've had every year." Grace looked upset.

"Ugh...fine."

I took the box from her hands and opened the lid. Inside was a golden rope necklace. Gold huh? I knew from reports that gold is becoming more and more scarce by the ounce. Usually their gifts were silver or some strange man-made material. But really, where were they expecting me to wear this?

"That's gorgeous. Isn't it?" Grace said enthusiastically.

"No. People don't wear jewelry here, there's no point. I'm an avatar. When do I have time to show off shiny jewelry that no one wears?"

"A birthday card came with it."

"Oh, well they were only a few months off, that's better than before." Grace placed a cigarette in her mouth, and walked over to the fridge.

"Well do whatever you want with it, now I don't even care."

"Thank you, Grace."

Every year fro my birthday, my parents sent me a useless gift, usually a heartless piece of jewelry. I just hated having the reminder every year that someone on slummy earth had actually gave birth to me. I really, really didn't like earth. Though I was glad my parents had gave me up, I still didn't want the reminder of pain every year.

I got out of bed and took out the powdered food and placed it onto a plate, but then I realized something. It was time to do my weekly inspection. I finished my food and walked into the bathroom. Boy, was I a mess. My hair was greasy from root to tip, oil and acne crowded my face, and black circles around my eyes as if I had gotten in a fight. I washed my face and then hopped into the shower. When I was done combing my long bright hair, the sun was shining through. I had taken a rather long shower. Morning meal would be starting soon, and of course they would notice if one of the dreamwalker's bodies were still lying in the hammock lifeless.

I rushed into the pod and saw everyone else was gone. I laid down and let my mind go blank. I've been doing it so many times, it happens instantly. This time was no different. I awoke in my hammock, but I had a strange moment of serenity.

The small flakes of dust shone brightly from the sun which made it look like golden glitter showering in the air. They bumped and slid across one another and floated back up towards the sky again. Looking to the right and left I could see distant trees and saw the lemurs slinging from one to another. I heard the even more distant calls of the wild banshees that you heard everyday but didn't bother to stop and listen to. Why have I'd never had a moment like this here in Hometree? It's been the most calming moment I'd have in a while. But something had caught my attention. Smell. I had for the first time since being in Hometree, inhaled the smells and paid attention. The smells of trees, animals, flowers, all things na'vi, and even my own hammock, were all very overwhelming to my nose and it caused me to sneeze.

"Bless you." A voice shot out from behind me. It had almost sent me sailing to the forest floor.

"Jake! That's not funny!"

"What? Mom always told me to use good manners." He said sarcastically with a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile and laugh back. "You creep! What are you doing? Go down to breakfast."

"I was waiting for you. I was gettin' scared you were never gonna wake up."

"Well, it's still weird, but let's go."

"Is not!" He said punching my arm.

"Is too!" I said punching back. "God, your like the little brother I never had or wanted."

"Psh, you'd love it if I was your brother. Besides, I think I'm older than you." He paused. "How old are you?"

"Technically I would be twenty-eight, but minus six years, I'm physically twenty-two."

"Me too." He said sounding shocked.

"Surprised much?" I asked laughing.

"So you were born in 2126, right?"

"Yep. Born August 20th."

"Are you serious? I was born August 24th!"

"Ha! I knew I was older." I laughed in his face.

"Goddammit! But only by four days. No big deal."

"Whatever you think!" I laughed again by the time we finished our conversation we were down on the ground walking to the fire pit.

I noticed that we were both trying to keep a farther distance from each other to show that we were not together like everyone had thought. Even though the rumors started slowing down, there were still people who talked and stuck to what they believed. I don't think it could ever work anyways. Jake was an attractive man, and we were both the same age, but like I said, he's more like a younger brother. We just weren't attracted to each other in that way. Grace would of had a heart attack if we did anyways. I laughed at the thought of her reaction. Jake looked at me with his usual confused look. I shook my head, removing the thought. He shook it off as well while we approached the fire.

I looked up from my feet and saw Tsu'tey sit down. Him and I locked eyes for a second, but he disconnected by looking into his food that was placed in front of him. I sat down in front of Sirlsoam who was sitting next to a large group of laughing hunters. What was so funny? Jake found a spot next to Neytiri who was sitting next to her mother.

I turned my sight back on to Tsu'tey. He was sitting there enjoying his food, and laughing with Eytukan, his future father-in-law. Clearly they were boding well since Eytukan had an enlarged grin on his face. I wondered if Tsu'tey had told anyone about his new student. I could hear it now, "The clans most greatest warrior and future clan leader is generously helping the poor skygirl who doesn't know a thing about what she's doing." Sounded like a great story to create a new wave of fame and attention for him. But I must admit, it was true, I was desperate for acceptance, and desperate times call for desperate measures. That was Tsu'tey's role in my story. But then again was I _that _desperate to turn to Tsu'tey?

"_Must you always stare?_" I heard a whispering voice from behind me.

It was Sirlsoam. I realized I was and looked around to see if anyone noticed. No one seemed to notice.

"I'm not staring at him."

"Ah, I never said it was a him."

"Yeah, yeah, skypeople stare to much, I know, I know. Anyways, what are we doing today?" I asked changing subjects.

He had a confused expression on his face. "You are starting your training with Tati'tina."

Tati'tina had explained before to me what we would be doing once we first start. First, we were to start off by having me to learn the healing plants and herbs that had different affects and different remedies. I of course, know the simplicity of riding a horse, but I must learn from her now on ways to ride it with the hunters.

"She told me you were to meet her at your usual place." Once I finished, I said goodbye to Sirlsoam for the day and strolled to the pools where many of the women spent time when they were raising their children. But there were others, like me. Well not exactly like me. Coming up to the pool, I saw Tati'tina.

"Good morning, Savannah." She greeted with a tense voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly worried, glancing down at her humongous stomach.

"Wa'in does not want me to teach you." Wa'in was Tati'tina's mate. He was one of the more quieter hunters from when I had seen him. He had seemed also very kind to me when we met.

"He doesn't want you teaching me because I'm," I said, cluing her on.

Tati'tina's face grew in horror. "No, no! He doesn't want me doing anything to do with leaving Hometree."

I sighed with relief. "He just wants you to be safe."

"It is like he does not trust me," she continued. "why should he not?" I rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea Tati'tina" I groaned. She was such a wild child.

"I told him I had to be the one to teach you." There was a moment of silence. "So, ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said enthusiastically as she gave me a small leather satchel to place over my shoulder.

She grabbed my arm and lead me through the forest until we reached a wide, deep river. Inside the river, were many young hunters, some younger than me. They were laughing and calling out to one another. Many were jumping off of trees and doing flips. They didn't seem to notice us.

"_They are going to be in trouble._" Tati'tina said in a taunting voice. She was obviously trying to make them hear.

I laughed. "_What? Are you going to tell on them?_" I asked with a lowered voice.

"_Of course I am!_" She shouted this time. We continued walking forward. Tati'tina stopped when she saw a tall, lean na'vi taking a running start and jumping into the river. "_Wa'in!_" She screamed. Oh no. He's a dead man now. She ran towards the spot he jumped in. "_What are you doing? You are suppose to be the leader of this hunting party, teaching the young ones to hunt, not swim._" She said crouching over the river sternly talking to her mate. He had surface and so did fear in his eyes. Tati'tina was embarrassed that a honorable hunter like Wa'in was slacking off. I could then see how I would of pictured Tsu'tey's sister. He said something in his defense, but it was barley audible. I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned towards it. I saw it was a few of the young hunters had stepped out of the river and approach me. Though they were younger, they still scared me on how intimidating and dominant their stride was, and I was so much shorter. I stood there with my head held high.

"Is it true Savannah?" I recognized the voice. Oh yes, it was one of the show-offs Grace and I had as a student in the classroom.

"Txunpil, is what true?" I asked fearing what he had to say.

"Is Tsu'tey really teaching you?" He asked. Ah, so Tsu'tey did tell other people. No surprise really, I even thought he would of announced it at morning meal.

"...Yes, he is." I hesitated.

"I wonder how you got him to agree to that." He said jokingly.

"Well, he told me that he's the best teacher and the faster I learn, the faster I'm out."

"You are lucky! I wish I had Tsu'tey as my teacher. I have Wa'in as mine." He said in a whiny voice.

"Well, you wouldn't get to go swimming, now would you?"

His expression showed as though he just had an epiphany, but he shook it off and replaced it with a serious look. "Well still..." He said growing a scowling frown and harsh eyes with a stature that related to Tsu'tey so much. He looked like a younger version of him.

Before I could say anything, the two boys on both the side of Txunpil grabbed him and threw him into the river. They all jumped in and resumed their fun. Tati'tina came back over to me when Txunpil was gone.

"So what now?" I asked her.

She gave a heavy sigh. "Wa'in said,"

Before she could continue, four hunters on direhorses busted through the forest and I saw two of them were Sirlsoam and Tsu'tey. They all looked enraged. All the boys in the river were in horror and they all scrambled out of the water.

"Let us get out of her." Tati'tina grabbed my arm and we ran as fast as we could out of sight. I could hear Tsu'tey rage in na'vi as we ran into the brush and out of sight.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day we spent it deep in the heart of the forest. She showed me the plants that had different parts that make simple remedies. I did have a good memory in remembering when Tati'tina tested me at the end of the day. My satchel was now overbearing with plants. When we were back at Hometree, it was time for evening meal. I saw the group of young hunters who were at the river were much more quiet. After we finished dinner, I knew where I was to go. I saw Tsu'tey during dinner had left very early so I was guessing that was where he headed for. I looked around and saw no one was around, so I headed into the darkness that was becoming brightly illuminated as I walked deeper.<p>

Soon I sighted the waterfall and an arrangement of bioluminescent lights arranged in the form of a body. "Here we go." I said to myself.

"Hurry." Said a deep and agitated voice. I released a huge sigh and jogged over to where Tsu'tey was standing. "You have your bow?" I thought he would of asked me what I was doing at the river earlier today, but he didn't. I pulled the new bow from my back and showed him it. He took it from my hands. "Pah, the bow children first use." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, that's possibly the first time I've ever seen you even show emotion." I said with sarcasm. His smirk turned back into his signature frown. He threw the bow to my face, but out of instinct I caught it.

"You surprise me by catching it." He said trying to match my sarcasm. I stepped behind him and saw a target. No arrows were on it, but I could see many places where arrows had hit the bulls-eye. "Look at me." He said pulling up to the target and into a stance. I examined his position very precisely. His feet were shoulder width apart, he evenly had distributed his weight on both feet and also in between the ball and heel of each foot. But he stopped there. "Do this." He commanded me.

"What? Stand there?" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes, that is how children begin. Now move." I walked up and did the same he did.

"No!" He said kicking my leg with his foot.

"Ow!" I said kicking him in the knee.

He acted like he didn't even feel it. "Your feet are not equal with your shoulders, and you are weak." He said sharply.

"Well my bad!" I shouted trying to straighten out. "Going to be a long night." I muttered.

"Yes it will." He examining my posture. "Pah, children learn this when they are young so their bones know."

I turned to him. "Tsu'tey, really if you hate me this much, I can find a real teacher." I said taunting him. To finish it off, I turned back towards Hometree, and started walking away. I don't have too, shouldn't have too, take that shit from no one.

"Wait!" He said grabbing my arm. I was wearing my best poker face. He still had his usual expression, but then his face sunk into desperation, a look I had never seen on Tsu'tey. I was fascinated. "Just let me teach you. The clan will see me as a new person. I will have a new respect from my people and...and...do not dare tell someone I said that. His desperate look turned back to anger. I was very surprised.

"Um...ok?" I said, shock covering my voice. Could it be possible that the great Tsu'tey isn't happy about his placement in the clan now? I examined his face, his angered but yet pleading eyes. "Yeah." I said quietly as a solid answer.

"I think we are done for tonight." He said looking around, clearly wanting to get away from me.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yes." He said lifelessly. Instead of going back the direction we both came from, he leaped into the trees, and the last I heard of him was a small brush of leaves rustling against his skin.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. I thought I had read Tsu'tey so well, but had I missed something? I'd seen the look he had shown me. Desperation. Craving acceptance. Fear. I had seen it all from myself. But Tsu'tey? I realized I had been distracted from my thoughts since I found myself back at Hometree but not remembering the walk at all. But I wasn't ready to go back. Instead, I wandered around the outskirts of the Omaticaya's home. But I wasn't looking at anything. I just kept walking, thinking of how I had gotten here, what I would do in the future, what would happen, if I did become one with the people. I stopped when I heard a fire pop and brought me back into the present and I realized that Grace and the others at the site might be worried. So I found the way back up into the tree and found my empty hammock. The cool beads and the relaxing sound of the jungle calmly caressed me to my other body. The last thing I heard were wild ikrans far in the distance calling me, calling me to join them. Or at least it was my wish that it was what they were doing


End file.
